


Dancing through time

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Hermione is given a present from her old professor and told to wear it all the time... first of September and Hermione finds herself transported to a different time by the watch, will she find herself and friends. will she find her love dancing through time?





	1. Principium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katalina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/gifts).



> So this fic started off as a small fic for Kittenshift during the holiday aesthetic exchange and turned into this 16k chapter fic that is before you!!! Aesthetic credit goes to Kittenshift!!! 
> 
> Alphaeta love goes to the amazing Katalina Riddle who not only encouraged me the whole way but she was also there for word sprints recently to get this done!!! She ten did an amazing job of betaing this story and making it amazing in just under three hours! She spent her whole Friday night helping me get ready to post and during my obsession over getting the words that google docs took away back she was the calming influence and encouraged me to write the last five scenes so when I gained access to a laptop I was more than ready to post!!!! Without her this story wouldn’t be a thing. So thank you and know I love and appreciate you and your support so much xxxooo
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy xx

**September 1 1996**

 

Hermione Granger stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters knowing everything had changed and there was only one thing she could do now. She reached up to her chest to touch the present she had received as an early birthday present from Remus Lupin. He had told her it was a gift from an old friend to remind him there was always time for happiness in hard times, and she should take those moments and not let herself waste away studying. 

 

This year for Hermione was going to be different. She wasn’t going to try and be the best anymore; she could get the top grades in her sleep. This year she was going to spend time with her friends and try not to push them so hard. 

 

Entering the train she walked to their old carriage and took her seat, looking at the carvings on the wall she noticed the nicknames of the Marauders, Lily and someone she had never heard of, Hermione Quintin. She’d have to write to Remus and ask him about the girl who had the same name as her. 

 

Harry, Ron and Ginny entered and took their seats, asking what she had been up to since she had left the Burrow three weeks earlier. 

 

“I had some family things to take care of, sorry I didn’t explain, with the war about to start full force I wanted to spend some time with them, in case things don’t go the way we want them to.” The looks they gave her made her angry, she didn’t want their pity. Her parents were Muggles; they were in danger, so she had to spend time with them cementing their memories in her head before Remus and Kingsley helped her take their memories and put them into hiding. 

 

Remus and Kingsley had come to her at the beginning of the summer offering to help her; they knew because she was friends with Harry her parents would be placed in danger, and they weren’t going to let her do this by herself. 

 

She was a teenager and didn’t understand the ways of memory charms. They could remove the memories in a way that she could restore them after the war was over if it went the way they hoped. If it went the other way they would be none the wiser and they would be safe in Australia. 

 

The plan was to wait until the next summer holidays to do it...if they needed to do it before then they would find a way for Hermione to say her goodbyes, and they wouldn’t tell anyone but the three of them what had been done, in case someone accidentally let it slip. 

 

She knew if Harry knew what she had been doing, he would feel like it was his fault, and she couldn’t have this on his shoulders on top of everything else. 

 

Hermione let herself drift off for a while and not let anyone break her, she knew others had entered the carriage and she probably should have said hello, but since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and her being hit by Dolohov’s curse, she preferred to only converse with a select few. Remus had been one of those. He had been there next to her when she woke up in the Hospital Wing and hadn’t left her side for days. When he had told her Sirius had died he looked at her as if she was one crack away from breaking. Why would it affect her? She hadn’t known him that well and he seemed to dislike her. Whenever she entered a room that he was in alone, or when they were discussing something, he would clam up and race out of the room. If they were passing in the hallway he would try and stay away from her. Not wanting to touch her. 

 

If she was honest his behaviour towards her did hurt, because he wasn’t like that with anyone else. Remus had said he’d warm up to her but it would take some time. Time that they didn’t have now. 

 

Remus…that was another topic that had come up often. She would go to call him Professor Lupin, he’d smile slightly at her and say, “Now, I’m not your professor anymore, please call me Remus, it makes me uncomfortable to be called professor.” 

 

She thought this was applicable to everyone, but one day Ginny had tried to call him Remus and he scowled at her. Mrs Weasley didn’t like how often she would find the two of them in the library, but when she would try and say anything, the other order members would tell her they were simply reading at the same time. If Hermione was honest, her crush from her third year had grown in the times they spent in the library or drinking hot chocolate in the dining room. 

 

“Hermione…earth to Hermione.” She heard Harry calling out to her and shook herself, “We are almost at Hogwarts! I’ve been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes, time to get dressed.” 

 

Hermione waited for all the males to exit the carriage and, still thinking about the weird conversations she would walk in on that Kingsley and Remus were having, she got dressed into her robes and made sure Crookshanks was ready to go up to the castle. She couldn’t wait for dinner. She was starving, having not eaten since dinner the previous night. 

 

The sorting ceremony was over quickly (the hat song was overly depressing), and dinner encouraged a stilted atmosphere. Then it was off to bed. Hermione helped the first years up to the Common Room and then went to her room and packed her book bag for the next day, deciding she would probably sleep in so she should get everything ready for the morning. Placing her hair up in a messy bun so it didn’t get knotted, she got into her silk pyjamas, and, leaving the gold watch around her neck, she laid down, drifting off as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

 

A moment after she went to sleep, the watch started glowing faintly, and if anyone looked at the hands of the clock they would see them turning anti-clockwise. Hermione sort of faded out of existence for a while and when she came back, she was in a completely different time. 


	2. rursus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first day back in time and a new identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, another time!!! thank you again to Katalina Riddle for being an amazing beta and friend

**September 2 1976**

 

Hermione stretched out loosening her limbs, feeling as if she hadn’t slept a wink. She sat up, only to fall back down and proceed to rub her eyes. For what she saw when she woke up wasn’t her dorm; she saw a red headed girl she swore she’d seen somewhere before, but wasn’t a student that normally shared a dorm with her. Screaming startled her fully awake and she started to stare at the girl, thinking there was something eerily familiar about her eyes. 

 

“Excuse me? Are you able to take me to the Headmaster? I think something has gone wrong,” Hermione tried to say without seeming as if she were scared. 

 

What had happened to her while she was asleep? Where was she? Well, she knew she was in the Girls Dormitory of the Gryffindor Common Room, but where in time was she? She’d obviously travelled somewhere in time because the decor was different. 

 

The red headed girl simply nodded and started out of the room, Hermione quickly followed along behind her, getting curious looks from other Gryffindors as she passed through the Common Room. The walk to the Headmasters Office wasn’t long, and the redhead stated the password and walked up the stairs. She had still not uttered one word to Hermione. 

 

“Ahh.. Miss Evans what may I do for you this early in the morning?” Hermione's head whipped around to the redheaded girl. That’s why she looked familiar and her eyes were so fresh in Hermione’s mind; this girl beside her was Harry’s mum. She was back in the seventies with the Marauders. If she couldn’t get back to her time, she would get to see what they were really like. 

 

Harry was going to freak when he found out she was in the same room as his mother. 

 

“When I woke I found this girl in the girls dormitory and she requested to see you, Professor Dumbledore.” 

 

Dumbledore peered over to Hermione and observed her for a moment, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. “How did you come to be in my school, Miss?” 

 

“Hermione Granger sir. I don’t know the exact details, but I think I should talk to you alone.”  

 

“Miss Evans can hear whatever you have to say dear.” 

 

Hermione paused and then launched into her explanation, “Last night I came back to Hogwarts and went to sleep in my dorm like any other time, however when I woke up I was in a completely different time.” 

 

Dumbledore eyed her suspiciously, “When are you from?” 

 

“I’ve come from Nineteen Ninety Six, I’m not sure when exactly I came to, but I know it must be in the seventies as I recognise someone.” Trying not to look at Lily she stared directly into the Headmasters eyes. 

 

“Don’t say anything else about that. I believe you Miss Granger; have you got anything on your person that is foreign to you? A gift or something else?” A knowing twinkle in his eye. 

 

Pulling the gold watch from under her shirt she said, “I’ve got this watch, it was a gift from R...” trailing off she looked at Lily and continued, “a friend, a gift from a friend he gave it to me right before I left to go to my Hogwarts.”

 

“Interesting artefact, it’s set to a time and I’m guessing these numerals here are a date, I have never come across one of these...may I study it to see if I can get you back to your time?” He questioned her without taking his eyes off of the watch. 

 

“Certainly sir, what am I to do in the meantime?” 

 

Dumbledore peered at her over his half moon glasses contemplation clear in his eyes, “may I talk to some people first, to see if they are willing to help you, and get back to you?” 

 

“Yes sir. Am I to stay here or go with Lily and try and stay out of view?” 

 

“Ah that may be a problem. Alright, I’ll go now and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

 

The two girls sat down in the wingback chairs waiting for him to get back, neither wanting to break the silence. 

 

Green flames filled the grate once more and Dumbledore stepped out with a couple who looked to be about forty. 

 

“Hermione, these are William and Margaret Quintin. They are willing to take you on as a daughter, they are the perfect couple. They’ve been abroad for many years and no one has heard either way if they ever had children. That is, if you are willing to take on another’s last name while you are here.” Hermione looked at the smiling couple and nodded. 

 

It was the only way she would be able to stay without arousing suspicions, and the memory of seeing her name on the train the previous day showed her that she accepted. From this day until the day she got home, if she got home, she would be known as Hermione Quintin. 

 

The cover story worked out, and new uniforms and books were delivered. Hermione was ready to start her new life in the seventies, although she hoped that Dumbledore could figure out how to get her back, before she got too comfortable in this time or too close to the people. Specifically Harry’s parents and their friends, who’s futures were bleak. 

 

Heading back to the Common Room, they waited until it was time to go to lunch and headed to the Great Hall where Hermione would be sorted. Hopefully she would still be placed in Gryffindor. 


	3. genus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorting ceremony and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta Katalina Riddle xx

**September 2 1976**

 

Hermione waited outside the Great Hall with Lily until Dumbledore had a chance to call the rest of the students to order. “Students, this isn’t a regular occurrence so please join me in welcoming a transfer student who has been in America studying at Ilvermorny and has returned home to join us here! Hermione Quintin please come in!” 

 

“Good Luck, Hermione, I’ll see you either at the Gryffindor table or after breakfast if you get sorted elsewhere.” Giving Hermione a quick hug of reassurance she moved to the Gryffindor table and Hermione walked up the centre of the hall, everyone turned to watch her way make her way to where Professor McGonagall stood with the Sorting hat and stool for her to sit on. 

 

“Don’t worry dear, it’s a simple task to get sorted take a seat and I’ll place the hat on your head, Good Luck.” McGonagall said with a comforting smile on her face. Hermione followed the instructions as if it was her first time and waited for the hat to speak. 

 

**_Quite a bit inside your head isn’t there Miss Granger…_ **

 

_ Miss Quintin now, please get on with the sorting I don’t want to be here and draw more attention to myself.  _

 

**_Okay I’ll get on with it… there’s a lot of knowledge and wit within your mind you could do well in Ravenclaw, but then there’s also a lot of cunning and ambition to be the best…_ **

 

_ No. Not Slytherin.  _

 

**_If you are sure, you could do well in Slytherin you could go so far_ **

 

_ No. I’m not a Slytherin.  _

 

Hermione took in a deep breath hoping the Sorting Hat would listen to her. 

 

**_Fine have it your way…_ ** _ “GRYFFINDOR!” A shout rang through the hall and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”  _

 

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and urged Hermione off. She pretended to be confused and McGonagall pointed off to the table with all the students standing, clapping for her. She walked over and found Lily near the end of the table and took her seat. 

 

“Hermione, this is Mary McDonald and Alice Sayre they will be your roommates.” Hermione waved and smiled back at the two girls. 

 

“Evans is being rude again Mr Prongs, she didn’t introduce us! I’m Sirius Black, this handsome fellow beside me is James Potter, the one reading the book there is Remus Lupin and the mousey looking one is Peter Pettigrew and together we are the Marauders!” Sirius said. Hermione rolled her eyes at the arrogant look that crossed his features; he was so confident she would fall at his feet and she was happy to put him in her place. 

 

“Nice to know so I can avoid you all.” Hermione said and turned so she cut them out of the circle of girls. A snort sounded from James and Sirius made her smirk. 

 

She wasn’t going to allow herself to get too close to everyone; being friends with Lily, Alice and Mary who she knew didn’t make it out of the war was bad enough, but meeting the Marauders and growing close to them wasn’t going to happen. It’d make her descend into depression or make her want to change things, and that was one thing she couldn’t do, no matter how much she wished she could. 

 

She watched the four boys put their heads together and dart their eyes to her every so often, no doubt planning some prank to do with her, to initiate her into the school. 

 

**oOo**

**September 3 1976**

 

Remus wasn’t surprised when a day after the new girl had been sorted and had blown them off, James and Sirius called them to a classroom to discuss what they were going to do about her. Everyone knew you didn’t blow Sirius off and get away with it, if she continued she would become the object of their pranks; it had happened before. It would happen again. 

 

He sat there listening to their plans not really joining in but knowing he was going to play a part in their plans and started to prepare himself for having to do whatever it took. 

 

There was something strange and different about Hermione Quintin and that made her a target. Remus wouldn’t mind being friends with her, she was pretty after all, her curls screamed for him to tug on them. He had never had thoughts like what he had when he first saw her about any other girl and that intrigued him. 

 

Her scent called to him as well, he had found himself leaning across the table to get closer to her and when they were walking back up to the Common Room he had been on her heels and bumped into her quite a lot. To her he would seem quite stalkerish. 

 

“Moony! You have the second shift okay?” Sirius questioned him. Knowing shifts usually involved following the object of their obsession around he nodded. 

 

“You seemed particularly interested in her yesterday, Moony.” Peter spoke up nervously. 

 

“She blew us off, it’s strange, I’m only as interested in her as you guys.” He answered shifting in his chair nervously. 

 

They all looked at him as if they knew it was more than that but let him get away with it and continued their planning. 

 

Remus knew his behaviour yesterday was out of the ordinary, and others probably noticed, but for now he would hope that no one would say anything. He didn’t even know why he was so intrigued by the strange girl. 

 

Lily seemed to like her instantaneously so that was something, maybe after she got to know the Marauders separately she wouldn’t mind them. 

 

Sirius and James, happy with their plans, let them leave and head down to lunch. 

 

Remus sat on the same side of the table as Hermione and as she shifted to get closer to one of the dishes her thigh rubbed against his sending a spark through him. Judging from the gasp that came from her she had felt it too, but when she continued with what she was doing, obviously ignoring the feeling, Remus sighed and dished his own meal up, feeling hotter than before with Hermione’s thigh constantly touching his. Everyone was so close together they couldn’t help but touch, even though Hermione was trying not to be so close. 

 

By the end of lunch Remus was practically salivating over her, and when she stood to leave he followed behind her, drawn to follow her by whatever was happening inside of him. Hermione entered the Common Room and went straight to the Girls Dormitory, stopping Remus in his tracks, he hadn’t realised they had walked that far. Shaking himself he walked back out of the Common Room and up to the library to read for a bit. 


	4. amici novi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friends and pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Katalina Riddle!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**September 6 1976**

 

Hermione sat down at the front of the classroom, pulling all of her textbooks out for Transfiguration; she wasn’t paying attention to anyone else in the class until someone sat down next to her and rocked the bench. Turning to see who had sat there, she saw James Potter and cringed. The Marauders had apparently not taken kindly to her blowing them off, and had some kind of plan according to Lily, who had overheard them plotting. 

 

She was grateful she had been warned, but she wished they wouldn’t try and get her to be their friend; she really wanted to stay away from them knowing their fate. 

 

“Hey new girl, you know I’m James obviously, what subjects are you looking forward to the most?” James questioned 

 

Ignoring him she looked up at the board as Professor McGonagall came into the room. Crinus Muto, the eyebrow changing spell, was going to be the first thing they did. Turning to the page, she looked at the wand movements again so she could reinforce them in her mind, and turned to James. Pointing her wand at his eyebrows she said the incantation and sighed. 

 

It hadn’t worked the first time but Hermione kept trying. Within fifteen minutes of practicing she had both of his eyebrows changed; she had made one silver and one green...that would teach him to annoy her. A smirk spread across her face and waited for him to realise she had succeeded, picking up the mirror that had been provided to look at his eyebrows. 

 

His face went from smiling to shock at having Slytherin coloured eyebrows. Scowling at her he flicked his wand at her and said the incantation a few times before smirking. 

 

Picking up the mirror she looked at her now yellow and black striped eyebrows and shrugged at him. A growl sounded from beside her and she tried to hold the laughter in but couldn’t; he had expected her to be angry. 

 

They each performed the counter incantation and James sat quietly next to her until the end of class. Hermione made notes on the incantation and the results for the rest of class and when the bell rang she jumped up and headed to Lily to wait for her to show her to Defence Against the Dark Arts, it was annoying having to pretend not to know where to go in front of the rest of the students. She couldn’t wait until she had been there for a week so she could make her own way and avoid the Marauders. 

 

James sat next to her again in DADA and partnered up with her to practice non verbal dueling. Him following her to meals and classes lasted the rest of the day and she struggled not to make idle conversation. The rest of the Marauders kept their distance besides at meal times and when they were all back in the Common Room. 

 

Hermione and Lily headed up to their room to get away from them and Hermione instantly fell onto her bed sighing, “How long until they give up? That was exhausting.” 

 

“What’s your deal with them anyway?” Lily asked. 

 

“I know them in the future and I don’t want to get close here.” Instantly regretting saying that as it would tell Lily something about the future. 

 

Lily nodded, “What’s happening outside of school is only going to get worse isn’t it?” 

 

“I’m sorry Lily, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m relaxed around you so it’s easy to tell you things but I shouldn’t.” Hermione looked over at the girl who would become her best friends mother and saw the sadness of knowing things weren’t going to end happily set in and she vowed not to tell her anything else unless she was forced to. She knew she couldn’t change anything otherwise it could end horribly. 

 

“No it’s okay, you slipped up. It’s bound to happen and when it does I’ll try and not take it to heart.” 

 

They sat talking and reading in the library until they were sure the Marauders would be asleep and then went back to the Common Room to get some sleep before the next day of classes. 

 

**oOo**

**September 7 1976**

 

Remus awoke early the next morning to the other three standing over his bed already dressed and ready for the day, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes he asked, “Why is it you are all here instead of doing something productive?” 

 

“Well, we talked after James’ failure yesterday with Hermione and we all decided.” Sirius trailed off only for James to complete his sentence. 

 

“You are taking the next shift, she seems to be a bookish person so maybe you’ll have more luck with her.” 

 

Remus rolled his eyes, “Do I have to be involved in this asinine plan of yours?” 

 

“All Marauders are in on this Remus, no backing out.” Sirius said

 

Remus sighed and prepared himself for having to follow Hermione around and talk to her as much as possible knowing if he didn’t the others would only make his day hell. After the other night when he had followed her without realising he had left the public part of the castle he had vowed to stay as far away from her as possible, not knowing what had happened. 

 

Getting out of bed he headed into the bathroom to freshen up and get his robes on, not taking more than five minutes he walked down to the Common Room with the other boys and met the girls so they could head down to breakfast as a house, Remus made sure to position himself next to Hermione. 

 

“Hey Hermione, how was your first day of classes yesterday?” 

 

“It was annoying having someone follow me around all day trying to make small talk but the classes were fun.” Smirking at him knowingly. Somehow she had knowledge of their plan to follow her around, that would make his day harder but it also peaked his attention enough that he smiled and looked forward to the challenge of the new girl. 

 

“I’m glad the classes were good, we have some clubs you could join in on as well, my personal favourite is the study group and book club we have.” From watching her yesterday with her attention to the Professors and how she went to the library with Lily as a hideout he knew that would get her attention. 

 

Something in Remus wanted to spend more time with her than just the day, with others potentially taking her attention away from him. It was strange; normally he only liked spending time with his fellow Marauders and Lily, everyone else simply grated on his nerves, but from the little time he had been in Hermione’s company, he could feel he would enjoy spending time with her. 

 

Reaching the Great Hall he made sure to sit next to her, and simply smiled at her when she turned to him and roll her eyes. 

 

“So it’s your turn to follow me around for the day?” She questioned with a brow raised. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? I’m simply enjoying eating my breakfast and getting to know the newest Gryffindor.” Shrugging his shoulders he went back to spreading strawberry jam over his toast and got himself a pumpkin juice offering her a glass when she continued to look at him. 

 

Breakfast ended and he followed her to Arithmancy and waited beside her for the professor to show up, not pushing her too hard for conversation. He simply watched her interact with Lily and smiled at how easily she was fitting in not; even a week into her time here, all of the girls liked her and Lily seemed to have become protective of her like she was with him. 

 

He was lucky, Arithmancy was one subject he usually sat with Lily, and there were three available seats so he would be able to pretend he was only doing as he usually did. She seemed to relax around him as the class went on and even participated in the conversation that he and Lily were having. By the time class was over two hours later and it was time for lunch, she fell into step beside him and Lily not caring that he was there. 

 

When they reached the Great Hall she didn’t question him sitting next to her and even poured him a drink. The other Marauders looked at him and smiled at his progress, the day before James hadn’t even managed to get a word out of her after Transfiguration so Remus being talkative with her and her laughing at some of his comments during lunch was a big step. 

 

**oOo**

 

Hermione sat down at dinner with Remus on one side and Lily on the other. Realising how much she had opened up with Remus over the day, she started to withdraw from him and didn’t fail to see the frown when she shifted closer to Lily. 

 

“Hey Lil, do you mind going back to the Common Room early? I feel crowded all of a sudden.” 

 

Lily looked at her knowingly and nodded. Standing they both headed off. “Got a bit much being so close to him, sorry Lily.” 

 

“It’s okay, do you want to go to the library and grab a book and then we can wait in Professor Dumbledore's Office and see if he has anywhere that we can go when it all gets too much for you?” 

 

“Sure, that would be amazing, thanks for being so understanding.” They walked to the library in silence grabbed a couple of charms books and walked back through the corridors to the Headmasters office.

 

“Chocolate frogs.” The griffin sprung to the side allowing the two girls to head up, and when they reached the door Hermione reached up and rapped on the door; they heard “Enter” from within and they headed in. 

 

“What can I do for you ladies?” Dumbledore said as he looked up from the instrument he was fiddling with. 

 

“Sir, we wanted to know if their was anywhere that Hermione could take refuge if the rest of the school got a bit much?” Lily spoke for them as Hermione was still experiencing the stress of being around Remus and the Marauders. 

 

“I think I may have just the place, I understand you feel comfortable in the library? I’ll ask Madam Pince if we can accommodate you, follow me.” He stood and moved out of his office, walking through the castle at a fast pace the girls had to run to keep up. 

 

As they entered the library the custodian scowled at the girls wanting to go to bed instead of dealing with more teenagers.  

 

“Hello Madam Pince, Miss Quintin and Miss Evans have need of escape from the rest of the school and I was wondering if you could accommodate them?” Hermione was confused what could the librarian do to help them. 

 

Madam Pince peered at them and nodded and walked off toward the back of the library, the Headmaster gestured for them to follow, and when they reached an alcove at the back they found a door that they had never seen before. 

 

Inside was a fairly decent sized room with books and tables and even some cushions and beanbags in the corners. 

 

It was perfect to escape to. “Now there are only a few in the school that know about this room, the Professors and myself, so do not break my trust and bring your friends here, this is to remain a secret.”  

 

Both girls nodded and thanked her and the Headmaster. They walked up to their Common Room and entered before anyone else would be back so they could get to bed and discuss how Hermione was going to avoid the Marauders. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Katalina Riddle xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**September 15 1976**

 

As soon as the bells signalling the end of class rang after each class, Hermione would race off to the library, if it was the lunch break she would go down to the kitchen or call for an elf and get her lunch to eat there. Madam Pince had given her special permission on orders of Dumbledore and sometimes Lily would join her. 

 

Ever since the day Remus had been scheduled to hang with her and she had talked to him and seemed to enjoy his company, the Marauders had made sure it was him every day that tried to get her to befriend them, and it was getting to be too much so she went the only place she felt comfortable. 

 

Lily had threatened the boys if they followed them into the library she would hex them until they couldn’t remember their own names. They were obviously confused as to why Hermione was so upset by their presence but knew Lily didn’t bluff when it came to her friends so they held off during the times Hermione would seek refuge in the library. 

 

Hermione was finding it harder to distance herself from them and she didn’t think she could cope with becoming friends with them and then having to watch them die. Lily was bad enough every time she saw the red head she saw Harry for the first time with his green eyes and smile that matched hers, with the scar on his forehead and too skinny because his parents had been killed by Voldemort and he had to live with Lily’s despicable sister and brother in law. But she continued to hang with her because she knew Lily was as stubborn as her son when it came to those she considered friends. 

 

Hermione’s crush on Remus had only continued to grow the more they spent time together in class and she got to know him before he lost everyone he loved. He smiled easier and his dimples came out and made him more handsome if that was even possible. 

 

So she separated herself as much as possible so people wouldn’t know how much he had wormed himself into her heart. Lily had spotted it and constantly told her to let go and not be stuck in her future selves worries but at this point she couldn’t. 

 

She still remembered waking up in the Hospital Wing after the Department of Mysteries battle and seeing Remus’ distraught face when he told her Sirius had died. Him being with her and not Harry had confused her but she felt sorry for him and let him grieve with her, secretly loving that he felt comfortable letting himself go with her. 

 

So in the past she distanced herself from them all, so she wouldn’t let them become something she couldn’t bare to lose. It was going to be hard enough with Lily. 

 

Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time before the Marauders didn’t care for Lily’s threats and follow her into the library anyway, so she took the reprieve while she could. When they came looking for the two girls, Hermione would take them into the room that was near where they sat that, only showed itself when someone was in need of a quiet break from other students and hide in there until they left. 

 

Madam Pince had informed them of the location when Dumbledore asked for her to help them escape the rest of the school. 

 

It was the perfect place to hide out and Lily would quite often leave her in there by herself for a while so she could start to calm herself and realise she was here to stay for a while so she may as well enjoy what she could. Hermione knew she meant befriending the Marauders and letting her crush on Remus turn to love, it was hard to let go. 

 

She was sitting in the little room when she heard the door opening, thinking it was Lily she said, “I thought you were going to leave me be for a bit and let me realise what I felt for Remus.” 

 

When there was only silence behind her, she turned and froze, standing there with a look of shock on his face was Remus. 

 

“Remus, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Madam Pince lets me come in here every so often when the school gets too much for my…” He drifted off, looked up and continued, “anxiety, it gets too much sometimes and I come here to escape.” 

 

“Oh, she said there were only a few people who knew about this room.” Hermione stated, looking down hoping he wouldn’t say anything about what she had accidentally revealed. 

 

“I’m obviously one of the few, so this is where you disappear to when you run from us, I had suspicions but didn’t want to disturb you if the reason you were running was something like my anxiety.” Remus continued to stare at her, his wolf was obviously at the forefront as his eyes took on the gold hue that showed only when Moony was out to play. 

 

“I’ve been through alot recently so Professor Dumbledore asked Madam Pince to show me this room so I could escape the crowds for a while.” 

 

So far Remus hadn’t brought up her mistake and he seemed to be avoiding it as well. 

 

“Can two of us escape in here for a while?” Remus said looking nervous, one hand still on the door. 

 

“Sure, pull up a chair.” She replied with a smile. The two spent the next two hours discussing books that they had read and then walked down to dinner together, still having not discussed what Hermione had said as he entered the room. 

 

Lily looked at her worried when she came and sat beside them and Hermione shook her head and mouthed, “I’ll tell you later.” Lily nodded and they dug into their dinner. Hermione could feel Remus’ eyes on her during the whole meal and refused to acknowledge it hoping to escape quickly with Lily after dinner. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus hears his wolf and learns to deal with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Katalina Riddle for another chapter xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**September 20 1976**

 

Remus was sitting in the secluded room with Hermione and Lily working on a Transfiguration essay when he heard a deep growling voice. His eyes darted around the room as if looking to see if there was someone around. After a while of it repeating the same word over and over he realised that he recognised the voice, but how was that possible? It wasn’t even close to full moon. 

 

**I’m always here, young one, you just haven’t been listening to me. Now I’m making myself known.**

 

_ Why though? Why are you only now making yourself known? Why are you saying mine _ ? Remus looked up to make sure the girls weren’t paying too much attention to him and waited for his wolf to reply. 

 

**Because I’ve been awakened by the scent of your mate, she is somewhere near and has been since you returned to your school.**

 

Remus stood up and walked out of the room making excuses that he had to go to the bathroom, finding an alcove he sat with his back against a wall and decided he needed to talk to his wolf let him speak. 

 

_ Why are you only speaking up now then? It’s been a month.  _

 

**Because I wasn’t sure what I was smelling at first, I’m new to this as well, we have to find her.**

 

_ But we are dangerous, we won’t be able to keep her safe.  _

 

**Yes we will, our mate is safe with us, even on the full moon. That’s why their scent is so alluring, it is so we know that they need to be kept safe and I can protect her on a full moon.**

 

_ How do we find them? We can’t just walk around smelling random girls, what if she’s a first year? You said they came this year. That’s too young.  _

 

**If she was too young then we protect her and keep her safe until it is time, you will know her when it’s time, she will stand out from anyone else.**

 

Remus thought about everything he had learned from the wolf inside him and blocked the voice again so he could go back to studying and not have to think about what this all meant. 

 

Who was the mystery girl the wolf wanted him to find? How could one girl stand out from every other as his mate besides her scent? 

 

When he walked back into the room the two girls were still seated in their previous state and he wondered if they could tell his wolf was more active in his mind if they looked at him closely. Would the Marauders be able to tell? They knew him best. 

 

Putting it out of his mind he concentrated on his essay, while looking for whoever fate had decided to put in his path and knowing he was going to have to stay away from her because it was dangerous; he wouldn’t put this curse on someone else. He would still need to concentrate on his schoolwork, there was  _ nothing _ more important. 

  
  


**oOo**

**October 1 1976**

 

Hermione and Lily walked through the corridors on their way to their last lesson of the week, Arithmancy. They were discussing Remus’ weird behaviour from the day before, and how he had seemed distracted after he had gone out of the room and come back; he never got distracted from homework so it was a strange occurrence. 

 

They turned the corner on the last leg to the classroom when they were split up and Hermione was crowded in by a group of Slytherins, all looking down at her with menacing scowls across their features. Lily was trying to break it up and Hermione shook her head, “Run, Lily!” Not wanting to get her friend in trouble or hurt. 

 

“Oh the little lion wants to protect her friend from us, boys.” The tallest of the group spoke laughter in his tone. 

 

“We don’t care about the mudblood Quintin, we only care about you. You see, we have been given a task to see why you really showed up this late into your schooling career.” 

 

“A  _ friend _ , a  _ very powerful _ friend of ours wants to know.” Hermione could only come up with one name that they could be talking about, Voldemort. 

 

“Why’s he interested in me? I’m a measly little lion, I’m not important.” All the Slytherins smirked down at her. 

 

“Well we think that too, but  _ he _ is intrigued by you and we can’t not find out everything about you.” The blonde in front of her said, he being the tallest and the one that had the most to say was obviously the leader of the little group was scowling down at her. “Why are you so intriguing to  _ him _ ?” 

 

Two of the boys grabbed one of her wrists each and yanked them up above her head so she couldn’t reach for her wand. The blonde moved forward into her space and leant down, a bubble of fear began to form, what would they do to her? 

 

As he was closing in on her ear, his breath sending goosebumps all over her skin a growl from the side distracted them all and Hermione turned to see the four Marauders standing there fuming. Remus in the front, his breath coming in gasps. They all moved forward as one, Wands in hand, “Step away from her, now!” Remus growled out. His eyes were pure gold meaning the wolf had taken complete control of his body instead of only coming forward for a moment, Hermione had never seen him like this in the future and by the looks on the other Marauders face they had never seen the wolf in charge completely either. 

 

The Slytherins smirked and turned their wands on the boys and moved forward as one. Remus dodged around them so that Hermione was behind him and his whole posture was stiff. 

 

Spells started flying around her and all Hermione could focus on was that she was saved, someone had come for her; she also wondered where Lily was and if she was alright. 

 

One of the Slytherins shot a spell in her direction as Remus quickly produced a shield and set off a stupefy, hitting his target; the Slytherin sunk to the ground and Remus stood protectively not actually firing spells unless someone shot one her way and when they did he would stun them quickly. 

 

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came speeding around the corner separating the students and walked over to where Remus and Hermione stood, a low growl came from Remus and the two professors stopped in shock. 

 

“Mr Lupin, are you okay?” Dumbledore asked in a placating tone, Remus nodded. “Is Miss Quintin okay?” Remus glanced back at her and when she nodded he answered for her. 

 

“Okay, she’s safe. Now can we ask what went on here?” Remus relaxed slightly but didn’t move from in front of her and when she tried to step around him he moved with her. Hermione couldn’t fathom why he was so stressed and why the wolf was still in control when the situation had ceased. 

 

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke, ignoring the werewolf.  “Myself and Lily were walking to Arithmancy, and when we rounded the corner the Slytherins were standing in wait. They were talking about  _ someone _ being curious about me and then the blonde one signalled two of them and they grabbed me, that was when Remus, James, Sirius and Peter came and started dueling them.” 

 

Dumbledore looked at Remus curiously and then at Hermione, “I think you need to go to the hospital wing and then come to my office, either alone or with Miss Evans.” Gesturing behind him, Hermione noticed Lily there for the first time and James seemed to be checking her over to make sure she was okay. “I’ll let Professors Vector and Flitwick know you six won’t be in class and then the boys can go back when they have been checked over as well. For now I’ll be having a little chat with our Slytherin friends here.” 

 

They all moved off, Remus moving with Hermione not letting her take one step without him. 

 

“Are you okay, Remus?” She asked. 

 

He nodded and looked at her smiling, “Are you okay?” 

 

“I think I am...just a little shocked still. That was the most afraid I’ve been in a while. Thank you for coming and saving me.” Brushing her hand on his arm he preened at her touch. 

 

The other Marauders all nodded at her and looked at Remus, still curious about what had made him react the way he did. 

 

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Hermione assumed that Remus would leave her now, but when Madame Pomfrey led her into a curtained off area, he moved to follow. The healer scowled at him but he wouldn’t be stopped. 

 

Hermione gestured for her to just continue, not wanting to go into too much detail about the reason he was so adamant about being with her. The examination didn’t take long, and when she was given the okay and a calming draught, and Lily was fine to leave, they walked to the Headmasters office. They hadn’t realised that Remus was still following them until they were up the stairs and had walked in. 

 

“Mister Lupin, I think you should either go back to the Common Room or wait downstairs, I need to talk to Miss Quintin in private.” 

 

Hermione turned around and looked at him questioningly, “Sir, can he know? He won’t be in danger, he won’t be able to have his mind read.” 

 

Dumbledore considered her words for a moment and nodded, “Fine, sit down please.” Waving his wand he summoned another chair and they sat. 

 

“Okay Mr Lupin, you must promise not to tell anyone what you hear in this room, it is of the utmost importance.” Remus nodded and Dumbledore told him about how Hermione had arrived at the beginning of the year, then they discussed exactly who was so interested in her and why. 

 

Then Hermione asked the question she had been wondering for the last two hours. “Sir, Why was Remus so protective of me before? It seemed like he was a completely different person and he wasn’t completely in control of his action.” 

 

“That is one thing I have no answer for you, I have no idea on why Remus would react like that with anyone. I’ll contact some people and see if they can inform me on the particulars, unless, Mr Lupin, can you tell us why you reacted so?” 

 

Every eye turned to him, even the portraits turned to him, “No Sir, I didn’t even realise I was acting differently than normal.” He looked over at Hermione and she noticed his eyes had gone back to his usual green; the wolf had retreated, now the danger was over and Hermione was okay. 

 

They agreed that they wouldn’t speak of it until the Headmaster could find out more on the subject, and the three Gryffindors stood when dismissed and went to the library, to their secluded room, to sit in silence, not wanting to discuss the implications of what had happened. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance invitations and anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for another beta of this chapter! Katalina Riddle is the best I swear xx 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**October 10 1976**

 

Remus had almost reverted back to his usual self, but still wouldn’t let Hermione out of his sight for long. Hermione had tried to escape their attention again, but Remus wouldn’t have it, and after how they had saved her- she felt like she owed the Marauders something. 

 

So, dragging Lily along with her everyday, she reluctantly started to hang out with the boys, and the longer she remained in their presence, the more she saw of Remus, the more she fell in love with him. 

 

Lily had been bugging her about her crush for a while, and every chance that she got her alone she would push her to give details and try and get her to act. 

 

Hermione struggled with her feelings the longer she was in the past and Lily encouraged her to let go. 

 

One morning in October, the girls headed down to the Common Room to find everyone crowded around the notice board and all the girls were giggling to themselves. 

 

All the Marauders barr Sirius, were sitting in the corner scowling at the commotion. Sirius? Well he could be found in the thick of it, lapping up the attention he was receiving. 

 

“Remus, what’s going on?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to him. 

 

“Professor Dumbledore has put an announcement up that there’s to be a ball on Hallows Eve. We get to have a visit to Hogsmeade beforehand to get proper attire.” He explained, whilst still scowling around the room. 

 

Hermione deflated, by the look on his face if she were to want to go to the dance, there was no chance he would ask her and without realising it she showed her disappointment. 

 

“Do you actually like to dance?” he asked. 

 

“Well it could be fun. I’ve never been to one before so I wouldn’t know.” Hermione said flatly. 

 

“Maybe we should all go together and give Hermione her first experience?” piped up Lily. 

 

Hermione scowled at her friend; she had been hoping to go with Remus as a date,  _ not  _ as friends. 

 

“Sure let’s do it, should be fun.” James said, eagerly. 

 

“Yes. In a crowded room with no space, that’s what.. HEY.. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Remus shouted. 

 

James nodding at Hermione's deflated expression stared pointedly at Remus. Nodding he tapped Hermione on the shoulder and gestured out of the Common Room. 

 

Standing up and following him, she dragged her feet not wanting to be alone with him so he couldn’t ask her what was wrong. 

 

“Hermione, please look at me?” Remus said softly. 

 

Peering up from below her eyelashes she looked into his  _ amber  _ eyes and gasped. His Wolf was at the front again, “what’s up Remus?” 

 

“Will you go to the dance with me?” He asked. 

 

Hermione gasped and nodded, excitement bubbled up within her and she couldn’t believe her luck.

 

“Sorry about my behaviour before, it’s just I don’t deal with a lot of people well, so I was whining. I should've thought of asking you straight away.” Remus rambled on. 

 

“That’s okay, I don’t do well with crowds either, so we can be each other’s shield.” Smiling up at him, Hermione could see the amber slowly retreating and Remus taking control again. 

 

“It should be fun, having someone that will be completely focused on me should help.” The grin on Remus’ face proved to Hermione he was happy she had said yes. 

 

“I always find when I have something or someone to focus on my anxiety is lessened.” Hermione explained. 

 

“Want to go back into the others?” Remus questioned her quietly. 

 

“I’m sure they are all in there bubbling with questions of what we did out here.” 

 

“Oh I’m sure they know. Sirius will think more happened but the others will assume we just  _ talked _ .” Heading back in Hermione couldn’t help the smile that was permanently stamped on her face. 

 

Thoughts of Harry and how he would react to her being so close to his parents drifted into her head, as they all sat there discussing the upcoming dance. 

 

A feeling of homesickness washed over her and muted the excitement of before. Would she ever get home? Did she want to go home? The watch that had brought her still with Professor Dumbledore came to her mind and she wondered if she had been the one to give it to Remus and what that meant for what happened to her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade visits and dress shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Katalina Riddle for betaing this story xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

**October 15 1976**

 

Hermione was up and ready early and before the rest of her roommates had even stirred- she was dressed and had her hair pulled back. Heading down to the Common Room she found Remus sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. 

 

Taking a moment to really take a good look at him she noticed that in the month she had been here he had changed, he smiled easier and his scars were less noticeable. It had to be something to do being back at school, maybe the Magic here did something to him. 

 

He was quite handsome, before she thought that and now she could see his distinguishing features standing out. Remus was also charming and nice to her and always gave her time. No matter what she needed he was there. 

 

“Good Morning, Hermione.” 

 

“How’d you know I was here? I was quiet.” Hermione asked. 

 

“I notice you as soon as you walk into any room.” Immediately turning around with a look of pure shock on his face Remus continued, “I didn't mean to say that. I don’t know what came over me.” 

 

The blush that was moving up his cheeks made Hermione chuckle, “you’re okay Remus, I’m glad you admitted something you didn’t mean to. It means it’s honest.” She said with a smile spread wide across her face. 

 

“Well. Um. Yeah. What’re you doing up so early? We don’t leave for another hour at least.” Remus stuttered his way through the question. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep, I’m nervous about finding a dress for the dance. It has to be perfect.” 

 

“I can understand that, I think. Sirius said he would put half up for some dress robes and I can pay him back when I get my next allowance and I want them to be nice. I don’t have many nice things.” Remus rambled on. 

 

Hermione looked down at her feet sadly, hoping she could change things in the future wasn’t going to happen now that she was stuck in this time. All her plans for when she got to the ministry were ruined. 

 

She knew that she would have to make his life as happy as she could while she could, that would make up for not being in the future to help him there. 

 

If she did get back to the future then she would help him there, but for now she would be in the here and now. 

 

Sitting down with him and pulling one of her own books out, they read together until the other students came down and then headed to breakfast as a group. 

 

The boys quietly ate which still shocked Hermione, she was used to the boisterous boys from the future- not these well groomed and well behaved boys from the past. 

 

When they all finished they walked out of the Great Hall and out of the castle to where Professor McGonagall was waiting to tick their names off as they left the school. 

 

The walk down to the village was quick and quiet, all the Gryffindor females far too excited about finding the perfect dress to make a commotion. When they reached the village they separated and made plans to meet at one for lunch, the boys went one way to the dress robes to suit their needs, and the females went to the dress shop to find the perfect ball gown. 

 

Lily was the first to start trying dresses on; she tried a gold off the shoulder dress on that everyone agreed it took away from her beauty. Next was a lilac spaghetti strap floor-length gown that didn’t really suit her; then the third dress she tried on, an emerald green dress with a halter tied around her neck that reached to the floor, set off her green eyes perfectly. All the girls nodded together; that was the dress. 

 

Next, Alice stepped into the change room with four dresses, a purple, a green, a red and a blue. The purple one came to her knees and fitted horribly with how her hair would sit. She tried the red floor length one on, and instantly shook her head. The green one was pushed to the side as it was close to the red one. Then she showed the girls the last dress- a sky blue, floor length chiffon dress with frilly sleeves embellished with silver lace around the bottom, top and sleeves of the dress. It clung to her figure perfectly and when she gave a slight turn it swirled with her. It was Alice all over. 

 

Mary McDonald the shyest of the lot stepped into the change rooms with only two dresses- saying she didn’t feel comfortable with the styles of the others. The first one was a navy blue chiffon and met the bottom of her knee, it didn’t do much for her figure and extenuated some of her curves. The girls all shook their heads and she went back to try the other on. This one was a red lace dress with a gold underlay, it reached below her knee and around her waist was a red tie. Sheer lace on the sleeves showed her shoulders. Her smile reaching across her features, clearly showed how much she loved the dress. And she had perfect taste, as it clung in all the right places and flowed where it needed too. 

 

Hermione smiled at her three friends, glad they had found the perfect dress, her turn was next as she was the last of the four. 

 

She stepped into the change room with two purple dresses. The first one was a long flowing dark purple gown with black patterned flowers decorating it and a lace overlay covering her chest. It was pretty and she liked it but the other girls wanted to see the others before they decided. So she took it off and placed the other on. It was long and flowing as well, the bodice of the dress was a pearly white with purple flowers and swirls; moving down the dress there was a purple ribbon sash around the waist, with a silver flower on the side. The skirt of the dress was lilac in colour and clung to her until it reached the ankles and flowed out into a short train at the back. 

 

When she walked out and showed the others they gasped. All speaking over one another, they exclaimed that it was the perfect dress for her. 

 

Changing back into their casual clothes, they placed the dresses on the counter, and the witch serving them pulled out shoes and magically matched them to each of the girls individual dresses. 

 

She wrapped their purchases and charmed them to return to their common room. They would find them on their beds when they returned. 

 

Checking the time, they realised they had spent more time in the dress shop than they had thought, and it was time to meet up with the boys for lunch. 

 

Hermione looked forward to sitting down for a lunch and not having to worry about any danger lurking around the corner. This was the most normal she had felt in awhile, she had never had girlfriends that she could go dress shopping and laugh with. It was strange for her but perfect. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance is upon us and Remus finds his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Katalina Riddle for betaing this chapter xx 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this so far xx

**October 30 1976**

 

Hermione and the other girls gained access to the Prefects bathroom through Lily, and all got ready for the dance together. They took their baths and got into bathrobes, sitting together they put each other’s makeup on to match their dresses and Alice and Lily did each of the girls hair styles. 

 

Hermione wanted her curls tamed and hanging down her back, so Lily tackled hers and had half of it up in a fancy twist and the rest was curled using her wand. They put a stasis charm on her hair so the curls would last the entirety of the dance and Hermione went to get into her dress and shoes. 

 

Mary had her hair placed into a French Twist with curls framing her face and with a stasis charm she went to get ready. 

 

Lily went for the same as Mary but Alice had a special surprise for her from James. A gold hair piece with emeralds cascading off it to twist through her hair. 

 

Alice didn’t require much with her shorter hair but Lily had it clipped up and little diamonds throughout it in no time. Both girls went to get ready together and as one the four girls emerged in their dresses. They looked absolutely stunning and the boys were going to get a shock. 

 

When they stepped out of the bathroom into the corridor, Remus, James, Frank and Sirius were standing in wait. Sirius has invited Mary as he didn’t want to leave her alone. Their mouths hung agape in awe at how gorgeous the girls were. 

 

One by one the males took their dates arms, and set off down the stairs to the Great Hall where the dance was to be held. Peter was waiting in the Entrance Hall dressed to the nines in the Dress Robes Sirius and James had gotten him for his birthday and on his arm was a petit Hufflepuff sixth year, she was dressed in a gold dress and her long hair was straightened to flow down her back. 

 

Peter beamed at his friends and they entered the Hall together. Within hours it had been transformed into spooky ballroom with small circular tables around the edges. On the improvised stage stood one of the hottest wizarding bands at that moment Celestial Faes. 

 

The group of friends walked to a table, James wrote how many of them there were, and the table magically expanded to fit them all. The boys went and got drinks for them and their dates and Hermione and Lily whispered to one another on how Remus and James were glowing with the attention they were gaining from them. 

 

When the boys arrived back the band started to play a sweet melodic tunes and the lead singer sang; 

 

_ When I need you _ _   
_ _ I just close my eyes and I'm with you _ _   
_ _ And all that I so want to give you _ _   
_ _ It's only a heartbeat away _ __   
  


Remus stood and moved to offer Hermione his arm. “Will you dance with me?” Looking around she saw the other boys asking the girls to dance and stood. 

 

Taking Remus’ hand they walked together onto the dance floor and Remus pulled her close, his left hand held hers and his right on her waist he swayed with her. 

 

In a deep baritone voice he sang along with the band, “ _ When I need love, I hold out my hands and I touch love, I never knew there was so much love, Keeping me warm night and day.”  _ Hermione gasped. Surely he didn’t mean those words to be spoken to her heart. Looking up at him as he looked down at her, she saw a sparkle in his eyes she had never seen. “Hermione these last few months in your company have been the best I’ve had in awhile. I’m glad I pulled my head out of my ass and asked you to the dance tonight.” He whispered in her ear as he moved with the beat. 

 

Everyone continued to dance around them, a tear slipping down Hermione’s cheek at the beautiful moment they were having. “I’m glad you asked me as well, Remus. I’ve liked you from the first day I came to this school and how you seemed to be the only one I let in besides Lily. Thank you for bringing me to the dance.” 

 

With a smile and a gentle kiss on her forehead, Remus went quiet. Swaying to a few songs together they lost track of time when Professor Dumbledore stated dinner would be served and then one final song and the evening would come to a halt. The couples dancing together moved back to their tables, sitting down the food magically appeared in front of them. 

 

Each plate held a chicken dish with roast vegetables and a bread roll. Each student dug in quickly and went back to dancing and talking with their friends. Hermione wished the night wouldn’t end. The few hours they had been down there were magical and the feeling Remus gave her was amazing. 

 

As the final strings were played the students were dismissed and Remus escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room laying a sweet kiss on her lips before saying goodnight. 

 

Hermione lay awake for hours after she had gotten into comfortable clothes, touching her fingers to her lips. In the few times she had been kissed. No one had ever made her feel the magic coursing through her body the way Remus had with that faint kiss. What did that mean? Why was he so special? Hermione felt a little in love with him already and hoped it didn’t show and scare him off. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first I love you. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing beta and friend Katalina Riddle deserves so much for doing this for me xx 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far and don't worry theres more xx

**November 10 1976**

 

Hermione and Remus were in the library reading over their Defence Against the Dark Arts essays for one another; they had been dating for three weeks now and today they had said they were going to  _ study.  _ The rest of their group mysteriously came up with things that had to be urgently done. 

 

So they were alone for the first time in weeks and they had decided to study anyway. Hermione wasn’t bitter. She wasn’t. She loved studying, but she also wanted to spend time with him just the two of them spending time together, nothing else to do. 

 

Flicking her eyes to him every time he moved slightly, hoping he was going to put his quill down and talk to her and when he went back to crossing things out, she would sigh. 

 

She loved having someone as committed to their studies as she was, but sometimes it felt like they were still  _ just  _ friends and they simply got more time together now. 

 

A deep sigh moved through her at the thought of how it seemed no boy she was with or was with friends with- would see her as a girl. 

 

“Okay,  _ what’s wrong? _ You keep sighing and have been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes not moving.” Remus said as he laid down the quill and turned to her raising his eyebrow. 

 

“Oh… um… I was thinking… that.. we could go somewhere and not study, just be us.  _ Together.” _ Hermione stuttered out, all of a sudden nervous about what he would do. 

 

“Fine. That’s all you had to say. Let’s go.” Packing his stuff up and switching their essays around, he stood and waited for her. 

 

Walking through the castle, he held her hand and steered her. Heading up to the seventh floor, she found herself outside the Room of Requirement. 

 

“Don’t say anything about this room to anyone else, Professor Dumbledore told me about it in case the library room was taken.” Hermione nodded, and after he had paced up and down in front of the door three times, he pulled her into the room. 

 

Stepping inside she looked around at a replica of the Gryffindor Common Room, only smaller and the lounge they usually sat on was larger than normal. 

 

Remus walked them over to it, sitting down facing her, “Now what do you want to do?” 

 

Hermione bit her lip, looking down at her hands in her lap, she peered up at him from under her lashes. Suddenly feeling nervous she said, “Um. I’m not sure”

 

Remus smiled at her, “I have an idea.” He said as he leaned closer, bringing his lips down to hers. Starting off slowly he moved his lips over hers. 

 

Brushing his tongue over the seam of her lips, he pushed into her mouth and deepened the kiss. 

 

Not wanting to push her too far, he kept his hands settled on her hips and continued to kiss her. 

 

When he pulled back to look in her eyes she spoke up, “I knew about this room already.. I found it accidentally when I was exploring up here.” 

 

“Well I’m glad, now you know what to do to get in here, we will have a place to meet that no one else knows about.” He whispered. 

 

“That sounds lovely.” She replied with a smile, bringing him back to her, she kissed him deeply. She might not be ready to go further yet but she was quickly becoming addicted to his kisses. They spent hours up in the room before dinner simply kissing one another and talking. 

 

**oOo**

**November 20, 1976**

 

Sitting around the Room of Requirement Hermione, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Peter seemed relaxed. It was the first time since coming back to school. Sixth year was busy. 

 

“So I was wondering what all of you were doing for the Christmas Holidays?” Hermione questioned, locking eyes with Lily and hoping she got what she was getting at. 

 

“My family is going away with Regulus, my mother advised I not be there, so I’m staying at school.” Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“My parents said to stay with Sirius because mum doesn’t believe we should separate at Christmas.” James stated. 

 

“I’ll do whatever, mum and dad don’t care!” Peter exclaimed. 

 

“I was thinking we could all stay, it’d be fun.” Lily piped in. Remus shrugged in agreeance. 

 

“I’ll stay if you are.” He whispered for Hermione only. 

 

Smiling down at him, she laid her lips on his gently, “Thank you, love.” 

 

“Definitely okay.” 

 

“Hey! We are staying too! Where’s our kiss?” Sirius yelled. 

 

“Lily?” Hermione prompted. 

 

Bringing her hand down on his chest she slapped him hard, “Behave Padfoot.” 

 

“Anything you say, Red.” He said with a wink. 

 

“This means we can exchange presents on the day, instead of either giving them before leaving or sending them via owl post.” Hermione said. 

 

Christmas was always fun spending it at Hogwarts with friends, Hermione was glad they had all agreed to stay with her as she felt uncomfortable going to spend it with the family that had given their name to hide her identity, even if they were nice people. She felt uncomfortable making people lie for her and if anyone on the wrong side found out- they would be in danger. She didn’t want to be the cause of them being in any danger. 

 

**oOo**

**November 30, 1976**

 

Hermione sat relaxing between Remus’ legs looking out at the courtyard. She knew it would be idiotic to go out in the snow but it looked so good. Attempting to stand, she was stopped by a strong arm wrapping around her waist. 

 

Kisses littered up the length of her throat, heading toward her ear, “Where do you think you’re going love?” His deep baritone voice sent vibrations through her body, sending heat straight to her core. How in such a little time could he get her so excited? She could feel the butterflies starting to fly and smiled. He always elicited this reaction from her. 

 

“I was wanting to feel the snow on my face.” She whispered back. Turning to face Remus, she smiled. 

 

“You’ll catch a cold. Then we won’t be able to do this.” He said accenting his point with a slight brush of their lips, “Wouldn’t you miss this?” 

 

“I certainly would.” Brushing her lips against his, breathing a sigh as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

 

“Hermione, promise not to freak out if I say something?” He said, pleadingly. 

 

“I promise, love. What is it? You’re scaring me.” 

 

“I’ve been feeling this emotion bubble up for a while and I have been holding it in because I thought it was too soon to feel like this.” He blabbered on. 

 

“What is it Remus? You can tell me.” She demanded. 

 

“I think I love you?” He said accidentally putting it as a question. 

 

“You think?” Hermione said. 

 

“No. I know. I love you, Hermione. You’ve been so amazing for me and with my friends these past few months and I love you.” He said, his smile lit up with a smile. 

 

“I love you too, Rem. What brought this on?” 

 

“Just looking at you and hearing your voice reminded me of how lucky I am, I guess.” He explained. 

 

“I think I’m pretty lucky as well.” Hermione said laying another kiss on his lips and then climbing off his lap. Pulling him up with her, she lead him back into the castle. Leaving him with the boys she grabbed Lily and pulled her up to their room to tell her all about how he had said it and how she felt. 

 

It was good to have a girl to talk to about things like this. 

 


	11. acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance and Christmas at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Katalina for betaing for me xx
> 
> Soon we will be ending this journey I hope you have enjoyed this story xx

**December 9, 1976**

 

Hermione, Lily, Alice and Mary were in the library doing assignments while Remus, Sirius, James and Peter could be found in an abandoned classroom- trying to get Remus under control. After James had mentioned what he was giving to Lily for Christmas, Remus had started to freak out. 

 

What do you get someone who has only been in your life for a few months, but meant more to you than anyone else? He had no clue and that was why he was panicking. 

 

Jewellery seemed to be too much but a book seemed too little. Where was the middle? It was only a few weeks until Christmas and Remus hadn’t thought of presents until now. He thought he was an idiot for this fact. It was too late to order anything of value and he wanted to get her something nice. 

 

“Listen mate, we will sneak down to the village and find something together. It’s not a big deal.” James said calmly. 

 

“Not a big deal. Yes. Not a big deal.” He breathed. 

 

“What if there’s nothing in the village?” Peter piped up. 

 

Remus started to pace again, his breathing speeding up. 

 

“Pete, not a good time mate.” Sirius said as he stood walking over to the panicking werewolf. Stepping in front of him he made his friend stop; grabbing onto his shoulders he said, “Don’t worry, we will find something in time or we will find a way to Diagon Alley to get something there. No need to stress. Let’s try the village today and Diagon Alley tomorrow if we need too.” 

 

Sirius always was the one to push sense into his view if he was panicking and the same could be said for Remus to Sirius. They both got the panic and knew how to handle it. 

 

The four friends moved out of the classroom, one checking the map to make sure no one was on the third floor and headed down to the humpbacked witch. Password said and through the tunnel, their first stop was Scrivenshaft’s Quill shop and Sirius picked out a nice stationary set with Hermione’s initials embossed on each piece. 

 

Next, they went to Mrs Shafiq’s bookstore for James to find a book on obscure charms for both Hermione and Lily. 

 

Peter had the idea to get Hermione some of her favourite tea from Mrs Puddifoot’s so she could have some in the evening while she perused the charms book. 

 

To the post office to get some wrapping parchment and gift boxes. 

 

Last stop before going back through the passageway was back to Honeydukes Sweetshop for some sugar quills, peppermint crisps, liquorice wands and some chocolate frogs as Remus remembered them being her favourite. 

 

Having gotten her all of these things, the boys headed back to the abandoned classroom they frequented and gently wrapped the presents together hiding them in their secret hole behind the bookcase. 

 

“But most of those were from you guys too, why did you only put my name on them?” Remus questioned the boys. 

 

“Because Remus we each got her a book and quill, the bigger gifts were from you to put you in favour.” Sirius explained. 

 

“I’ll pay you back.” Remus said, looking down examining his toes not wanting to meet their eyes after he had accepted so much charity. 

 

“No mate. You won’t. Hermione’s face and reaction on Christmas Day is enough.” James said patting him on the back. 

 

“Now let’s go up to the library and pretend your little freak out was over something completely different.” Peter said smiling. 

 

Remus followed his three friends out of the room, grateful he hadn’t lost them when they had found out his secret. He didn’t know where he would be without them. 

 

**oOo**

**December 25, 1976**

 

Christmas at Hogwarts was something special, there was nothing better than it. The snow on the castle grounds and the decorations around the corridors. The singing suits of armour and the fairy lights wherever you went. People didn’t realise how special they had spending this holiday in the castle. Hermione remembered back to all the times she got her holiday interrupted with a disaster with the boys. 

 

But this Christmas as she sat around the Room of Requirement with her friends and boyfriend, unwrapping all the presents they had gotten. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was and vowed to ask Remus to give her the watch again. 

 

It was the pinnacle of all that had happened in this last year and she wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

“I love you guys so much.” Hermione said as there was a lull in the conversation. 

 

“Um… we love you too, Hermione?” Sirius said questioningly. 

 

“I just don’t say it enough. I love my friends and my life here.” 

 

“Everything okay, love?” Remus whispered in her ear from behind. 

 

“Yes. If I give you something later will you make sure to give it to someone for me when the  _ time  _ is right?” She asked, turning to look at him. 

 

“Is this the person you told about me before?” Remus asked. 

 

“Yes. Miss Granger needs this. It’s important.” She whispered, out of the corner of her eye she saw Lily looking at them curiously and vowed to tell her exactly what they were discussing.

 

“Of course, love. If it means having you in my life again then always.” Remus promised and sealed it with a kiss. 

 

Hermione couldn’t be happier with her life, even if she didn’t know what the future held for her. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally find out what was happening to remus and how they have to do to help it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Katalina Riddle for being so supportive with this story. I appreciate you so much xxx
> 
> One more chapter on our journey and then we are through ;sad face; hope you've enjoyed xx

**January 3, 1977**

 

Professor Merry called Hermione and Remus down to her classroom at lunch; she had been tasked with researching what had been going on with them since the beginning of the year. 

 

When they arrived, they found Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in the classroom as well. They weren’t surprised. Professor McGonagall was their head of house and Professor Dumbledore was the Headmaster. They needed to know what was going on in their house and school. 

 

“Take a seat Remus and Hermione. I’ve found out what was causing the reaction.” Professor Merry said. 

 

“What is it Professor?” Hermione asked. 

 

“According to my research the only thing I’ve come up with that matches this behaviour is that you are mates.” Hermione and Remus looked at one another shocked, “Each werewolf has a destined mate, and if they find that mate they become territorial, overprotective and they become overly affectionate with their mate. They are distant with everyone else but their mate.” 

 

“I am more affectionate with you than I’ve ever been with anyone before.” Remus said directing a smirk at Hermione. 

 

Slapping him on the chest, “Shut up. This is serious.” 

 

“What does this mean for us, Professor?” Remus questioned. 

 

“It means Remus, that you’ll have… um some urges toward Hermione and eventually you will have to mate fully with her to seal the bond and protect yourselves.” She explained. 

 

“How do they seal the bond?” Professor McGonagall asked. 

 

“They have to be intimate and when they are close to the edge, Remus has to bite her on the juncture over the heart and then on the thigh, this will allow them to converse telepathically, sense where the other is. And they will gain healing powers.” Hermione and Remus’ cheeks reddened at the thought of them having to be intimate. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to. It was they hadn’t passed kissing and sleeping in the same bed. 

 

Not that anyone knew about that last part, but Hermione would sneak into his room at night and sleep there. It was more comfortable and she was always back in her own bed before anyone realised. 

 

“Ahh. Well. They will cross that road when it comes to it. What do we need to do now?” Professor Dumbledore asked. 

 

“They will need to watch that they don’t get mortally injured as that forces the need to mate and it becomes overwhelming.” Professor Merry said looking at them. Imploring them with this information. 

 

“Thank you Professor.” Hermione said. 

 

“Are we right to go, Professor?” Remus asked not making eye contact with anyone. 

 

“Of course, if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to find me at anytime. It’s what I’m here for.” Professor Merry offered. 

 

Remus stood without a second thought and left the room in a hurry, Hermione frowned, “I better go find him.” 

 

“See that you make him see this isn’t anything bad, Miss Granger.” Professor Dumbledore said. 

 

“Of course, Headmaster.” Hermione rushed out after Remus and went straight to the Common Room. 

 

“James! Sirius! Peter! Do one of you have the map?” She asked. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sirius said looking at the others angrily. 

 

“Remus didn’t tell me if you think that’s how I know, I saw you with it. Now do you have it or not?” She pushed again. 

 

“Yeah I’ll get it. Why do you need it?” James asked. 

 

“Remus and I just got some news… about his behaviour toward me and what it means. He practically ran out of the classroom as soon as the professors told us we could go.” Hermione said. 

 

“What news?” Peter asked timidly. 

 

“We are mates.” 

 

“As in your soul is matched to his!?” Sirius yelled. 

 

“Yes. That’s exactly what I said. Why?” 

 

“It’s been a while since there’s been a soul bond. That’s all.” Sirius said. “This is so cool.” 

 

“Can you see why he freaked out though?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Yeah. He wouldn’t take that well.” Sirius finished as James came back down the stairs with the old bit of parchment. 

 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” As he pointed his wand to the parchment ink started to flow over the parchment and the map came to life. 

 

“Ah, Hermione I’ve looked everywhere. He’s not on the map. You don’t think he’s left the school do you?” James asked, eyes still darting across the map. 

 

“No. I know where he’s gone,” Hermione turned to the door and started to run back the way she came, “Thanks guys. I’ll be back later with Remus.” 

 

Running to the entrance to the Room of Requirement, she pictured their safe haven and the door materialised, taking that as a sign he was in there she pushed through the door, when she looked around she saw the room had been trashed. 

 

Remus was sitting in the corner, head held in his hands and shoulders shaking. 

 

“Oh. Remus, love. We can get through this. Together.” Hermione said softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Are you not scared for what this means?” He said moving his head slightly so he could see her. 

 

“No, love. I love you and this just cements the fact that we should be together.” 

 

“Hermione, this means if I do mate with you….” 

 

Hermione interrupted him with, “ _ When _ , you mate with me. Because it is going to happen Remus.” She nudged his shoulder so he’d look in her eyes and see the determination. 

 

“Okay. When. That means you will be stuck with me until you or I die.” 

 

“And? That wouldn’t be so bad in my eyes Remus, we don’t have to do it this second. We can wait and get used to the fact before we take the next step.” Hermione said. 

 

“Are you sure you’re willing to stick around?” He asked, almost pleading for her to say yes. 

 

“Of course. You are it for me. I couldn’t imagine leaving you.” She said with a smile and leaning her head on top of his. 

 

“Let’s take it slow, yeah?” 

 

“Of course. I’m not ready to rush things yet. Let’s be us and put this out of our mind until it’s necessary that we take notice.” 

 

Hermione hoped he wouldn’t lose himself in his mind as he was his own worst enemy, he didn’t think he deserved any of this. 

 

They sat there for what felt like hours before Remus stood, pulling Hermione up with him he held onto her hand and with a quick brush of the lips, walked out of the room and down to the Common Room where their friends were waiting for them anxiously hoping Remus wasn’t being hard on himself. 

 

They’d take this one step at a time. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a battle and something happens to Hermione. Will Remus save her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Katalina for betaing me and encouraging me throughout this journey, I appreciate you and all you do for me xx 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads this and follows along in this journey xx y'all are the best xx

**June 7, 1977**

 

Hermione was out on patrol with Mary, Alice and Lily. They had upped the Order patrols in the last week as the Darkness spread and rose. Voldemort had come to the forefront and proclaimed what his forces wanted. 

 

Dumbledore had sent the girls to Hogsmeade to patrol as there was a warning of an imminent attack there. Graduation of Hogwarts had only been days before and they were initiated in straight away. 

 

Hermione had heard a sound minutes ago and separated from Lily to investigate, wand raised as she went forward and a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue as she went around each corner cautiously. 

 

A green light came speeding at her from the left; dodging out of the way she narrowly missed it hitting her. Landing badly, she felt a sharp pang move down her left side. Ignoring it she stood and got into a defensive stance, ready she waited. 

 

Let them come to her, she wasn’t going to let them get the best of her. She had fought death eaters before and she would face them again. 

 

“Hello little girl, why oh why is my Lord so interested in a little thing like you? You don’t look like you’re anything special.” The cold, menacing voice of Bellatrix Lestrange came from the shadows. Sending a slight shiver of fear down Hermione's spine, she was an unstable person at best, but add in her obsession with Voldemort and him being fascinated by Hermione, and that made things ten times worse. 

 

“Oh nothing to say? That’s okay.. I can say something… my favourite thing in fact,” pointing her wand at Hermione, “Crucio!” She shouted. 

 

Hermione didn’t have time to react before pain like she had never felt before rushed through her body, spasms ran along her spine and she dropped to the ground screaming. 

 

“Hermione!!” She heard Lily shout from somewhere behind her. Casting a non verbal shield she blocked her from coming in as the crucio was lifted. She didn’t want to be the cause of Lily getting hurt. 

 

“Oh how sweet protecting your friend. Not that it matters. I’m not here for her. Or you as a matter of a fact. I was here for something else. You are an added bonus.” 

 

“RUN LILY!” Hermione used what little energy she had to tell her friend to get help. 

 

“Come now, little lion. You need to fight me.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry, Bella I will be.” Hermione said standing, “I was simply getting my friends away so they didn’t get caught in the crossfire.” Shooting a cutting curse at Bellatrix she got ready to fight. 

 

“Crucio!” Again pain like nothing else shot through her body crippling her to the ground. 

 

“Come on, Bells don’t you know anything else? That’s a bit poor on Tom’s part not teaching you more than one spell. It doesn’t give you much.” She said taunting the crazy witch. 

 

“Sectumsempra!” 

 

“Protego” Hermione said, only just raising her shield in time. 

 

“Oh come on Mudblood, fight back.” 

 

“Stupefy!” Hermione shot at the older witch. 

 

“This is getting boring. Crucio!” Bellatrix shouted. Worse pain than the last few times shot through her body. Bellatrix had lost control and upped the ante on her spell. Not letting up she kept the curse on Hermione until her throat burned and she could no longer scream. She tasted the blood move down her throat and she knew if someone didn’t come and help soon she wouldn’t last. 

 

She could feel her magic lessening and felt the shield drop. 

 

“Hello Bella, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Time to go I think.” A man's voice said. “The order and aurors are on their way. Go before they get here.” 

 

The pain lessened by a small bit, but her body was spasming and waves of pain rolled through her body. She heard the footsteps recede and then black surrounded her and took her into the nothingness. 

 

Sirius and James moved into the alley slowly, watching out for any lurkers, when they noticed no one but Hermione was left. Running to her broken body lying prostrate on the ground, they cried, “Come on, Mione wake up! You’ve got to wake up sweet. Remus needs you, we all need you.” Sirius said shaking her shoulder slightly. 

 

“Maybe we should get her up to Madam Pomfrey?” Lily suggested as she came into the alley with the other girls. 

 

“Yeah let’s make a stretcher and get her up there.” James said taking control. Levitating the stretcher up to the castle they moved through the empty corridors and straight to the Hospital Wing. 

 

“Someone needs to get Dumbledore and McGonagall.” Sirius demanded as they got to the doors. 

 

“I’ll go, can you come with me Alice?” Mary said. 

 

“Yeah whatever is needed.” 

 

The trio levitated Hermione to a bed and Madame Pomfrey hearing the doors open came rushing out. “What happened to her!? Her magical core is almost depleted.” She asked as she ran diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell. 

 

“She was in a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange.” Lily stated. 

 

“That explains everything, I’ll do my best to keep her alive but I’m not promising anything.” 

 

The three friends sat on the bed beside hers and waited, during the next few hours others joined and waited to see what could be done. Nothing helped. Her magical core still depleted wouldn’t help her. 

 

**oOo**

 

Remus woke hours after the full moon to Sirius, James and Lily all standing around his bed shifting anxiously. 

 

“Remus. Last night when the girls were on patrol… something happened to Hermione.” Sirius said stepping forward. 

 

“What? Where is she? She’s not dead. She can’t be. I would feel that.” Remus said. 

 

“She’s not but she’s close to it.” James said frowning. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Up here. Madam Pomfrey has been working on her for hours.” Lily said gesturing to follow her. 

 

Not caring about the pain that wreaked through his body as he stood, he walked up with Lily to a cordoned off bed. Pushing past the curtains he moved to her side. Kneeling down to get closer, he looked over her and couldn’t see one area that wasn’t bruised or battered. 

 

**Remus, you know what you have to do. It’s time. It’s now or never. You must fully cement our bond or our Hala will die.**

 

“But I don’t think we are ready, and she’s unconscious.” 

 

**She will wake for this if you syphon some of our magic into her core. Do it now though. We don’t have much time.**

 

“What do I do?” 

 

**Don’t worry I will guide you. Now get our Hala somewhere private.**

 

Shaking his head, “Can someone help me get her to the Room of Requirement? I know what has to happen and it has to be done in private. 

 

A twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye showed he understood. “Come on, I’ll levitate her. You get the room ready.” 

 

Walking slowly they walked up to the seventh floor and Remus paced in front of the door, thinking of his bed up in the tower. 

 

Laying Hermione on the bed gently, the others paused and reassured him if he needed anything they would come and help. Leaving Remus alone with Hermione. James the last to leave closed the door and Remus waited a moment before he did anything. 

 

_ What do I do?  _

 

**Lay beside her and bite just above her heart and placing your left palm over the bite, push some of our magic into her. She will awaken and then we must mate with her fast as if the bond isn’t completed it will only last so long.**

 

_ Thank you Moony.  _

 

**She is mine as well. I’m doing this for us. Now hurry young one. She doesn’t have long.**

 

Remus bit his hand first opening it up and then leaning over her chest, he bites down opening a small wound. Laying his hand over her chest he slowly calmed himself pushing his magical core outwards and letting it flow into her until he felt her move under his hand. 

 

“R..R..Remus?” She whimpered. 

 

“Hermione! We have to form the bond, love. Bellatrix did too much damage and you won’t be healed without the bond being sealed. Are you awake enough now?” Remus prodded gently. 

 

“Yes. Remus. But don’t make it because of this. Make it because we want it.” She pleaded. 

 

“I want this love, I’ll make it gentle as possible.” He said smiling. 

 

Placing his lips over hers, he gently moved over her. Moving his hands down her body, he gently removed the gown that had been placed on her and then removed his own gown. Kissing down the length of her throat he felt her heart speed up slightly. A small moan moved up her throat and without her permission moved through her lips. 

 

Remus grinned against her chest and moved his hands to her breasts bouncing them slightly he felt her nipples harden and took this as a sign that she was aroused. Slowly he moved further down her body and opened her legs to gain access to the juncture of her thighs. 

 

The juices were practically dripping from her, realising how aroused he had gotten her within minutes, he glided back up her body kissing her on the lips. 

 

“Ready love?” He asked, placing his length against her core rocking slightly. Her chest rose and her hips came off the bed. A moan escaping her throat and she nodded. 

 

“Yes Remus.” She preened. 

 

Slowly moving his length into her core he made sure to go slowly when he felt himself hit her hymen proving he was her first and  _ last.  _ Pushing forward he broke it and paused letting her get used to the feel of him inside. When she began rocking her hips against his and moaning he started thrusting again. 

 

He moved his fingers between them to her clit and flicked it, making her pleasure heighten and quicken things along so he could make sure he saved her before enjoying himself. 

 

As he moved and felt her core tightening around him he got ready to bite over her chest again. 

 

One last thrust and a flick of his finger and they were both orgasming with a shout he bit down on her chest, feeling something burning inside of him he paused while it cooled down and then pulled out and moved down to her core, biting on her thigh he felt the bond within him tighten and his mind open up. 

 

Laying down beside her and pulling her into his arms, he tested what the professor had said,  **Hermione.**

 

He said within his mind and when she glanced at him surprised and without moving her mouth he heard his name, he breathed a sigh of relief as he also felt her magical core getting stronger and the bruises and scratches all over her body slowly healed. 

 

“Remus? Does this mean everyone knows what we did in here?” She asked shyly. 

 

“Only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, James, Sirius, Lily, Mary and Alice.” He said with a chuckle at the scowl that spread across her face. “How do you feel love?” 

 

“Stronger and I can feel you, here.” She said pointing toward her heart and then her head. 

 

“I’m glad I could save you and I was in time.” He said leaning on one of his elbow he stared into her eyes. 

 

“I’m glad you could save me in time too.” 

 

Remus smiled down at her. 

 

They were lucky to have one another and from what the headmaster had said to him before going into the Shrieking Shack a letter had shown up mysteriously and detailed the life of Remus and Hermione and how it told him that she was still alive. Just in disguise. This spread joy through Remus that his efforts of sending her back in time and saving her today gave him his mate and soul. 

 

Laying for a bit, they walked back to the Hospital Wing to meet the others and be examined. All the while talking to each other secretly in their heads. 

 

_ Remus had found his love dancing through time.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First aesthetic was made by Kittenshift17 and Katalina made the one in the epilogue! thank you both xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if you want xxx


End file.
